Let My People Go
by SpanishPlume
Summary: Inspired by the song "The Plagues" from "Prince of Egypt". When some young druids are impatient for Emrys to complete his destiny they consult the Fates. Old Friends (and Enemies) arise. With Merlin and Arthur's destiny hanging in the balance, Merlin must find a way to protect Camelot from those who wish to harm it. Rated T for mild swearing, some action scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry! 'scuse me, coming through!" a tall lanky young man with raven black hair dodged a flock of servants, expertly balancing a breakfast tray in his hands. He was late as usual, and all the servants in Camelot knew to simply stay out of his way.

"_Mer_liin!" The princes voice could be heard through the whole castle, making a couple guards on the wall chuckle and shake there heads. This was definitely no unusual occurrence. If Merlin hadn't saved King Arthur's (Then Prince Arthur's) life a couple years ago he would _never_ have made it as a servant.

Merlin dodged through the princes doors, narrowly escaping spilling the tray onto the scrubbed floor. Fortunately King Arthur was impatiently looking out the window, or he might have caught the brief flash of gold in his servants eyes as the tray righted itself. At the sound of the tray being set down however, he whirled upon the hapless servant furiously.

"_Mer_lin, would you care to explain to me where the _hell _you have been? I have a counsel meeting to get to." If Merlin hadn't known it was mostly an act on the Prince's part he might have been slightly daunted. But it was, so he wasn't, and he merely grinned.

"Ah, I was, helping Gaius." He supplied. Arthur grunted and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Well, since you're feeling so helpful this morning Merlin, you can help _me _by polishing my armor, cleaning my room, and assisting with training after the meeting." He smirked.

"Don't you think one of the man-at-arms would make a better training assistant, Sire?" Merlin asked hopefully, straightening the bedspread with quick fingers. Of course he couldn't tell the King that he had really been stopping a revenge-ridden petty sorcerer last night. Merlin slid a hand under his neckerchief and rubbed a large bruise he had gotten, falling from a roof while evading the city guards. It be hard to explain that.

"Merlin, only a complete bumpkin like you would consider it a chore to train with the King. Other men would be _honored_."

"Well you see, I've already had the honor, and found I quite like living in oblivion." Merlin snatched up the empty breakfast tray and narrowly dodging a goblet that came sailing at his head, made for the door. He turned around to fire a last quip.

"I can see you're just dying to get to that council meeting like the _truly_ great King Turnip-head that you are." He shut the door just in time to miss an empty pitcher that clattered on the wall where his head had been moments before. Arthur repressed a smile and turned to the reports he was meant to look over before the meeting. The patrols had been coming across a disturbing amount of druids in the forest

near Camelot. They had been spotted seemingly observing the city, departing quickly when the patrols were seen. It was probably nothing however. The Druids were peaceful people and no harm had come from them, especially since the king had decreed protection for them following the haunting incident.

**~Three Days Earlier~**

Caldior looked around the crowd gathered in the Druid camp of Ethspen. All the faces were turned to him, many in slight anger. Caldior raised his hands for silence, then began.

"My friends, I know why you have come. You are impatient that the king has not yet accepted magic into his kingdom." Several voices broke out in angry agreement. "But the anger and fear that has tainted the king's heart since birth will take long to uproot. Emrys has promised us that with time, he shall bring the king to reason."

"With time our people are still being persecuted, driven from our homes, outcasts in society!" The speaker was Gerith, a young sorcerer who had come to live with the Druids after he was hunted from his town. Many heads nodded vigorously in agreement. "How much time does Emrys need? Maybe what our great king truly needs is to see the power magic wields, to be convinced he needs it on his side."

"You know that goes against the teachings of the Druids." Caldior spoke sternly. "Magic is to be used for good. The prophecy says that only Emrys can guide The once and future king to unite all Albion. We must wait till this comes to pass."

"Maybe," Gerith stood and looked around him, "We need to give Emrys the push he needs. I have heard the seer Nimsheh, she says the Fates themselves are tiring of the wait, and with small scarifies they will bring this about.

"Doing this may be detrimental to the success of Albion. The Fates are unpredictable and twisted, caring not for Destiny." Caldior concealed his worry at seeing how many agreed with Gareth.

"Maybe this destiny is wrong. I'm not a Druid. I have no care for these ancient, useless laws. I shall go to the fates myself, if this is what it takes!" At this the whole crowd burst into uproar, most of the youngsters agreeing with Gareth.

"No!" Caldior boomed, stilling them. "No-one, will go to the Fates. Who knows the price they would inflict or the consequences!" he glared at Gareth like an enraged bear. "My father died in Camelot, for the safety of the Once and Future King that he could unite the land of Albion. We will not disregard him, or the many others who died by doing this thing." Caldion turned abruptly and left the circle, his burgundy robes disappearing from the firelight. The older druids followed their leader's example quickly, returning to their tents.

Gareth tossed his head. "I think Caldior jut doesn't want to admit he's wrong." A few young Druids looked skeptical, but were largely overwhelmed by the murmurs of agreement from the rest.

"Maybe it's time we take matters into our own hands."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for bearing with me to read the second chapter! This is my first fic and I don't know all the ropes yet. Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try for a longer one soon.  
**

**I do not own_ Merlin. (If I did it would have ended very differently.)_**

**_Reviews are much appreciated! I would love suggestions on how to make this story better._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Who Dares enter the cave of Shelar?" Gareth and his companions, five well built hardy young fellows stood at the entrance to the cave of the legendary Fates. Gareth looked to his companions before answering.

"Tis' I Gareth. I and my companions have come to seek aid-"

"We know what you came for, young one. We have already considered your problem." The voice cut him off quickly. "Now leave and return to your home."

"I and my friends have traveled for a full day to seek your assistance!" Gareth called desperately. "Please, don't ignore our plea."

"Who said anything about ignoring your dilemma. We shall show him the true power of the Old Religion." The voice sounded smug.

"Wat about payment?" One of Gareth's friends asked meekly

"Our payment shall be the pure enjoyment of the task. Now go home quickly, before you elders suspect your absence."

Merlin was not enjoying himself. He was having a terrible time. Arthur had told him to steady the punching dummy while he and the knights pounded on it, their bodies sweating profusely. The small alone made Merlin want to gag. He felt as if he had just been trampled by wild deer. Arthur gave a final punch, sending Merlin backward onto the ground with a thud.

"I think that's it for training today, Knights." The King announced, sending a smug look over his shoulder a Merlin as he and the knights walked away to remove their armor.

"Sire, look!" Sir Leon Pointed up at the sky with a expression of horror. A gigantic cloud of fog was rapidly rolling in from the East. This wouldn't have been so unusual if the Fog hadn't been a sickly shade of green.

"Everyone get inside!" Arthur's bellow drowned out the horrified gasps from knights and servants alike. Merlin scrambled to his feet and stared at the fog, now only a few hilltops away. There was something very wrong about it, his magic could sense it. It was buzzing in his head like the castle warning bells. Danger, danger. He tuned it out and ran after the others. Arthur and the others were quickly lost to view as Merlin dodged through the terrified servants in the courtyard. By the time he got to the door the magic fog was already enveloping the lower citadel, ghosting around the empty streets, flowing over markets stalls and wagons abandoned in the middle of the road.

King Arthur sat in his council chamber, surrounded by his knights and trusted advisers.

"Have you any idea what has caused this fog, Gaius?" The physician bowed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Sire. It appears to have no ill effects, however. Despite it's seemingly magic origin, there appears to be no danger."

"Thank you Gaius." Artur stood and addressed the crowd of nervous servants in the back of the hall. "I know all of you are frightened of the unexplainable fog that has enveloped the town. However, Gaius has told me that there is no danger in it, so everyone can resume there normal duties of course reporting anything, however small, that seems suspicious." As the common people left the room he tuned to his councilmen. "So far as tis fog is causing no injuries I believe it would be best to simple bide here. It may ave nothing to do with us at all."

"Like some spell-gone-wrong, you mean?" Sir Gwaine asked, tilting his chair back on two legs.

"Precisely."

"Well, I guess we can get back to work then." At this pointed remark the council was dismissed. Merlin almost snorted as he left the chamber. Spell-gone-wrong indeed! This would have taken several sorcerers to produce, or something much more powerful.

Gerith smiled. He and his friends had been watching Camelot ever since their return and finally, the Fates had decided to take action. This would be amusing to watch, indeed. Of course, they had gotten quite the grilling from the elders when they returned, but were able to pass of their trip as a mere visit to some friends in a neighboring camp.

* * *

_"Emrys."_

_"Emrys!"_

_"Wake up!" _Merlin awoke with a start. He was sure that wasn't a dream. He could still feel the words echoing in his head. A fellow sorcerer was trying to communicate with him. He felt for the link and answered.

_"What is it?"_ Merlin was almost surprised when the answer came.

_"Meet me outside the Northern gate." _The speaker sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

_"Who are you?"_ Merlin questioned.

_"A friend. Come quickly." _Ah. That was helpful. Maybe an acquaintance with Kilgharrah, then. Merlin slipped on his coat and shoes, carefully making his way through Gaius' room. A loud snort came from the old man's pallet, making Merlin whirl around. His elbow caught a broom which fell towards the ground, Merlin just barely catching it with a flash of gold in his eye.

Sneaking past the guards was easy by now, he had done it often enough. They never suspected a thing. The moon shone brightly, even through the strange fog, casting deep shadows in the woods. Finally Merlin saw a cloaked figure waiting in the trees.

"I'm here." Merlin called out. "Now who are you?" He watched the figure warily as it stepped forward and lifted it's hood.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Merlin."

"Mordred!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know I left you hanging there, but a combination of life, writer's block and laziness have prevented me from posting the next chapter. As it is, it's pitifully short but I owed you something. I hope to write another chapter tomorrow.**

**As always thanks for reading, reviews are extremely appreciated, and I don't own ****_Merlin. _****I would have given it a much better ending. :P**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**

Mordred smiled thinly. "Hello Merlin."

"What are you doing here, Mordred?" Merlin asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"I'm only here to deliver a warning."

"Warning? Has it to do with the fog?" Mordred nodded grimly.

"Yesterday, I had a vision. A group of young druids have consulted the Fates. It seems they were tired of waiting for your destiny to come to pass."

"What business do the fates have with destiny?"

"None whatsoever." Mordred answered. "They are meddlesome and dangerous, caring nothing for balance or the future of Albion."

"Why should you care?" Merlin questioned. "How do I know that this isn't your doing? If this is a trick, I swear I'll feed you to the wyverns."

"Why Merlin," Mordred sat on a large stump, resting his head in his hands. "Why have you never trusted me? I have done everything for Camelot."

"Do you not know your destiny? It has been told me as a warning by every seer, sorcerer and magical being I have come across." Merlin glared at the young man. "If this is some trick-"

"This is no trick, Emrys! Whatever my destiny is, I have the well-being of Camelot in my heart." Merlin glared at him angrily.

"Mordred, your destiny is to kill Arthur! What has that to do with the safety of Camelot?"

"What!" Mordred bolted to his feet "My destiny.. is.." he moaned softly and began to pace. "That's why the druids were always silent upon the subject to me. Why whenever I inquired of a seer, they gave an excuse and turned me away."

"Mordred," Merlin began, his eyes widening.

"Why didn't they tell me? I could have done something, gone away beyond reach something! I don't want to kill Arthur!"

"Mordred!" Mordred turned. "They never told you?"

"Not a word. Always has my future remained dark to me, while others have viewed it at leisure." Mordred said sorrowfully. "You must believe that to this day No-one has breathed a word to me."

"I believe you." Merlin said reluctantly. "For now. You need to tell me how I can stop the Fates."

"There is no stopping them. They will cast mischief on Camelot until Arthur accepts magic."

"He'll hardly come to terms with magic while it brings plagues against his people!"

"I know that Merlin, bu there is no reasoning with the Fates. You have to convince Arthur before they kill us all."

"No. There must be another way." Merlin said, slightly frantically. "I can't! Not right now!" He turned, and began running through the woods, motioning Mordred to follow.

"Merlin! Where are you going?" Mordred finally caught up to him, panting. They were standing in a large clearing, the towers of Camelot just visible over the treetops.

"I'm going to ask someone who has experience." Merlin paused and glanced at Mordred. "You tired?"

"I do not spend so much time running as you do, Merlin. Arthur has kept you busy." Merlin snorted.

"You can say that again. Now, let's see how much of your tale is true." Suddenly he shot his head back and roared into the sky, his words ringing with raw, unrestrained power.

"**O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!**"

**Hang in there! Next Chapter the excitement hopefully starts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, another short update. :( I was busier today than I expected. Anyway, I don't own Merlin, PLEASE tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

"You're a dragonlord." Mordred gaped a little. "But I heard the last one was killed a couple years ago When the great dragon attacked Camelot."

Merlin turned his head so Mordred wouldn't see how he was struggling to keep his composure.

"The gift of the Dragonlord is passed down from father to son in death." he replied a little thickly.

"Will Arthur never know how much you have given up for him?" Mordred softly shook his head. Before Merlin could reply the trees began to rustle in a sudden breeze. The young druid looked up just in time to see Kilgharra swoop overhead, blocking out the moonlight as effectively as a rainstorm. Mordred stumbled back as the great dragon landed and eyed him with hostility.

"What are you doing with him Merlin?" Kilgharra lowered his head threateningly. Merlin stepped in front of Mordred and spread his arms defensively.

"Do not harm him. He came with a message." Seeing Merlin's intentions the great beast reluctantly stepped back. "The Fates have determined to interfere with Camelot. I need to know how to stop it." Merlin continued.

"I could have informed of that without you going to such dubious messengers, Merlin."

"But what about the Fates?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"There is no way to stop them. You must convince Arthur that magic can be used for good before they bring ruin on Camelot. You must go, now. Arthur will require protection at all times." The young man snorted.

"Nothing new there." He turned and was walking back in the direction of Camelot's spires when a sudden cry alarm made him whirl around. Mordred was pinned beneath Kilgharra's massive claws, staring wildly up toward the dragon great jaws inches from his face.

"No! Stop!" Merlin cried desperately. "Don't harm him!"

"He is destined to kill the One-and-Future-King! He must die for Arthur's safety!" Kilgharra hissed angrily.

"Release him!"

"But Merlin!-"

"**Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!**" Merlin roared furiously. The great dragon bowed, and reluctantly released Mordred, giving him one last scathing look before turning to Merlin.

"Do not be fooled by him Merlin. You know what shall come to pass if he lives."

"Enough, Kilgharra. He hadn't known his destiny till tonight. He is more loyal to Arthur than you!"

"Now the Fates have meddled in Destiny, there is no telling what will come to pass." Kilgharra turned and lifted into the sky, circling once before heading to the north. Merlin R]ran to the young druid lying stunned on the grass.

"Mordred! Are you alright?"

"I believe so." Mordred sat up slowly and held his head in his hands, "If my head would stop spinning I might be able to check." He chuckled weakly then looked at Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin. You saved my life. If you hadn't saved me I believe the Great Dragon would have eaten me whole." Merlin shook his head, smiling wryly.

"No, Kigharra doesn't eat people." He offered his hand to Mordred, who took it and pulled himself up for a moment, before stumbling and falling to the ground.

"It's nothing." He said quickly, noting Merlin's worried expression. "I think I must have sprained my ankle when Kigharra pinned me down." Merlin groaned.

"We're almost a mile from Camelot. Can you walk?"

* * *

Three hours later they had reached the metal grate Merlin used to sneak in and out of Camelot. Mordred flopped down on the ground the moment they were inside.

"I remember this place." he noted, rubbing his swollen ankle softly. "This is where Prince Arthur took me out of Camelot." Merlin nodded shortly, remembering that night. As if reading his thoughts Mordred asked softly.

"Is that why you almost didn't come for us? Because you knew I was destined to kill Arthur?"

"Yes."

"What changed? Why are you helping me?"

"Maybe," Merlin spoke hesitantly. "Kilgharra said that Destiny was shaken by the Fates. Perhaps yours can be thwarted." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "We should keep moving. I want a few hours of sleep before I have to wake King Cabbage-head." Mordred stood, using the wall as a support. They quickly moved through the lower levels of the castle, Merlin distracting the few guards that weren't asleep, and they made it to Gaius' chambers just as the sun was lightening the Eastern sky.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN.**

**I didn't get to the cliff hanger I wanted, but anyway. The next chapter will be fun to write. Again, please tell me what you think. If you notice any errors, feel free to point them out and I'll try to fix them.**


End file.
